Henry Morgan
: "My name is Henry Morgan. My story is a long one. Something happened nearly two centuries ago and I was transformed. My life is just like yours...except for one small difference. It never ends. Every time I die, I always return in water, and I’m always naked. Now you know as much about my condition as I do. Over the years, you could say I've become a student of death. You see, I need to find a key to unlock my curse. So, I currently work for the New York City Medical Examiner’s office. It holds the largest collection of slightly-chilled corpses in the world. If your game is death, you go where the action is." Dr. Henry Morgan is the main character, and male protagonist, of the ABC series Forever. He is New York City's best medical examiner; he is also immortal, though no one is aware of this minor detail except for his adopted son, Abraham Morgan, and the serial killer called Adam, who is likewise immortal.The Hollywood Reporter - January 6, 2014 Biography Dr. Henry Morgan is New York City's star medical examiner--and a man whose plight is the exact opposite of that of a normal human. While normal humans do everything they can to prolong their lives, Henry is a man who, no matter how hard he tries, cannot age even a single day--he is immortal. In addition, whilst he can (in a sense) "die", every time he dies, he always comes back, no matter how many times he dies and no matter how it is he dies: whether he is stabbed, shot, hung, poisoned, suffocated, hit by a car, electrocuted, gets his throat sliced, drowns in water, falls from great heights, even caught in an explosion, etc. Henry knows little about what happens when he "dies" except that everything on him disappears--his clothes and personal belongings--and he reemerges in a body of water, naked. The story has yet to elaborate on the cause of this phenomenon in either Henry's or Adam's cases. Alongside NYPD Homicide Detective Jo Martinez, Henry uses his vast experience and two hundred years of medical knowledge to solve New York City's most intriguing homicide cases. Initially put off by Henry's presumptuous deductions, Jo has come to appreciate his expertise. As we enter the world of each victim and Henry unravels the unique natures of their deaths, layers of Henry's long and vibrant past are revealed. Despite his uncanny ability to dissect a person in seconds (not just bodies in the morgue) Henry spends most of his free time in his "medical lair" trying to find a means by which he can actually die, much to the chagrin of his adopted son Abe--the sole keeper of Henry’s secret. Early Life Henry was born September 19, 1779, and experienced his first death at the age of 35 on April 7, 1814. , at the 18-minute mark. He was a doctor aboard the slave ship called "The Empress of Africa". Henry was murdered by the crew with the captain's flintlock pistol while trying to help free the slaves and prevent the murder of an ill captive. His body was thrown overboard, which may explain why he reemerges in water. Henry believed that he was cursed because he failed to free the slaves when the "Empress of Africa" foundered. However, Henry later learned that one of the slaves got the key, lead a revolt against the crew and were able to make their way to freedom in the North. Return Home In 1815, Henry returned home to his wife, Nora. Henry tries to tell her about his new found immortality by slitting his wrists. However, Henry is committed to the Charing Cross Asylum where he underwent a twisted version of hydrotherapy more akin to today's waterboarding . Southwark Prison In 1816, Henry was transferred to Southwark Prison, where he shared a cell with convicted Catholic priest. During his three months with the priest, Henry told him of his immortality and how it was a curse.The priest told Henry that his 'curse' was a gift, and talked him into escaping by hanging himself. The priest then asked Henry to go far away and start over. Henry was able to escape, to the priest's astonishment. Reunion with Nora In 1865, Henry was working at a hospital in London where he saved a boy from a fire. After his picture is published in the paper, Henry is then reunited with aged wife, who now believes that Henry is immortal. Henry sees her, but refuses to acknowledge that he is her husband nor that he is immortal. As Henry was talking with a nurse, Nora, comes with gun to prove that he is immortal. However, the nurse jumps into the line of fire, preventing Nora from killing Henry. Henry then watched as Nora was taken away for the murder. Jack the Ripper Case In 1888, Henry assisted Scotland Yard Inspector Frederick Abberline in investigating Jack the Ripper's latest victim, Mary Kelly, on Dorset Street. Henry also mentioned that "before Jack the Ripper, Medical Examiners didn't exist." Thus when he examined the body of Mary Kelly, it could have possibly made him the world's first medical examiner. In 1906, Henry worked a New York hospital alongside a fellow doctor, James Carter. However, James contracted tuberculosis. Henry treated him with a variety of treatments, but was unable to cure him before he passed away. World War II During World War II, Henry was a British Army doctor. He was at Normandy beach where he was hit by a shell. At a German internment camp, he met a nurse named Abigail, whom he assisted in saving an infant she had found. Henry and Abigail began a relationship and adopted the baby, naming him Abraham, or Abe, for short. However, when Henry learned that Abigail had been attacked by a soldier, he confronted the man and a fight ensued, ultimately resulting in Henry being stabbed to death. Abigail witnessed him disappearing and so learned he was immortal. Henry attempted to leave, feeling that Abe and Abigail would be better off without him; however, Abigail told Henry she didn't care that he was immortal and that she wanted to be with him. Henry agreed to stay and the pair eventually married. Orient Express In 1955, Henry and Abigail went on the Orient Express for their honeymoon. When they reached Romania, Henry was then asked to help save Prince Armen Arnov of Urkesh when his appendix burst. Henry was successful in saving the prince's life, and his father, the King of Urkesh, thanked him by treating Henry and Abigail to dinner and giving Henry his ring. In 1956, Henry and Abigail then met Gloria Carlisle at an art museum. In 1957, Henry started to apply grey to his hair, to make him look older along side his wife. However, Henry, Abigail and Abe are forced to move when a man recognizes Henry. In 1965, Henry was reluctant to allow Abe to join the US army in the Vietnam War, but was convinced to let him go. Losing Abigail In 1985, Abigail disappeared at the age of 65, leaving Henry a "Dear John" letter. Henry was deeply affected by her disappearance and attempted to track her down for some time before Abe told him to let it go, confiscating the resources Henry was using to try and find Abigail. However, Abe secretly continued the research behind Henry's back. He eventually managed to track Abigail down in 2015, to find that she killed herself later in 1985 in an attempt to save Henry from being hunted down by Adam. Personality Henry is very perceptive, which aids him in solving homicides and unexplained deaths. This often causes him to be quite blunt in social settings which, when people are instead looking for a comforting pat on the back, can result in awkward situations. He is very serious at times and has few friends. This is likely because he has grown so fed up with people aging and dying around him that he not only has to deal with loss, but also has to find trustworthy people in whom to confide his secret if they should remain acquainted for an extended period of time. This does not, however, cause him to take up Adam's path of finding excitement in murdering others. Henry is loyal and is dedicated to his work to the point where, when he was a doctor, he actually quitted because he chose to protect his own secret over saving someone's life. Henry viewed this as a serious violation of the "Do no harm" oath that all doctors are required to take, and changed his field of specialty as a direct result. Regardless of this, he is still empathetic and understanding. Memorable Quotes Pilot * "My name is Henry Morgan. My story is a long one. It might sound a bit implausible. In fact, you probably won’t believe. But I’ll tell you anyway, because, beyond all else, I have lots and lots of time. I've lived a full life, been madly in love. I've had my heart broken. I've fought in wars and seen more than my fair share of death. In my long life, I've experienced many ends, but only one beginning. It all started 200 years ago. You see, something happened that night. I was transformed. I still feel love, pleasure, pain. My life is just like yours...except for one small difference. It never ends. Since that night, nearly two centuries ago, every time I die, I always return in water, and I’m always naked. Lends itself to some slightly awkward situations. Now you know about as much about my condition as I do. All I know for certain is that the pain is real. It’s just the dying part is not." —Henry * "It's a long story." —Henry * "Just imagine all the things you could do with eternity. See the world, speak countless languages. In fact, there's almost nothing in this life I haven't done, except leave it. Unfortunately, that's not the case for those around me. Try watching as the people you love most in this world go off to another. Only then would you know what I do. That eternity is not really a blessing, but a curse." —Henry * "Thank you, Abe, but I assure you I look the same everyday. Although, that still may be like crap." —Henry * "Abe, I think it's safe to say I've yet to figure out what the point of life is. Mine anyway." —Henry * "Over the years, you could say I've become a student of death. Not out of some macabre obsession, but purely for research. You see, I need to find a way out of this -- a key to unlock my curse. I work for the New York City Medical Examiner's Office. It holds the largest collection of slightly-chilled corpses in the world. If your game is death, go where the action is." —Henry * "I've seen a lot of death, a lot of pain, a lot of suffering. But I've also seen a lot of life...a lot of beauty, a lot of wonder. It's not the number of years we live that matters. Our lives just add up to a series of months. We never know when or where they'll happen. But they stick with us, marking our souls forever. The problem with living for 200 years ins't the loneliness or pain or the loss. OK, sure, it is those things. But what really gets you is when life ceases to surprise you. I've spent my entire life studying the human body, but I can say with scientific certainty that what keeps us alive, more important than blood or oxygen or even love...is hope." —Henry Look Before You Leap * "You can learn a lot from a body -- how life a was lived, what was their pain, suffering, life experiences, even if they were loved. But what a body can't tell you is why. And for those left behind, that seems to be the only question that really matters." —Henry * "Sorry to have ruined you evening, Detective." —Henry * "Nothing can erase the pain of loosing someone you love. You carry with you for the rest of your life, how ever long that might be. The best you can hope for is that overtime, the wound begins to heal. But no matter how strong we are, no matter how hard we fight...the scar always stays with us." —Henry Fountain of Youth * "There is a whole litany of things we can do to keep death at bay -- exercise, eat well, put on sunscreen. And though you might try to bargain wit death, bear no delusions. It will find you. So if you spend all you time hiding from death or, in my case, searching for it, I guess the question is were you ever really life?" —Henry * "I don't believe in nothing. I'm a scientist, and, quick frankly, a skeptic. There's always something, so long as you know what to look for." —Henry * "Abe's always telling me to enjoy life. I think I'm doing the same thing here. This is the most exciting city in the world. There is someone out there for all those breakfasts and dinners." —Henry * "As sad and dreadful as death may be, it forces us to cherish every moment because the truth is...life is precious because it's finite. When you're immortal, you have to be reminded of beauty. Days stretch into years, stretch into centuries. Time looses its meaning. So however long you live, even though that may prove a very, very long time...you must tell yourself to live every day...every hour as if it could be your last." —Henry The Art of Murder * "When Gloria Carlyle died, 91 years of worth of memories disappear in an instant. People, places, loved ones and enemies alike, all gone, lost forever. Even one distant memory of me. We can only imagine what her final thoughts were. Fear, anger -- we'll never know. Everything is forgotten in death. I, of course, can never forget, especially Gloria and the debt I owe her." —Henry * "I'm an M.E., Joe. I'm not sure I'm officially your partner." —Henry * "For the dead, all is forgotten. But all is not lost because they're remembered by us. Some we think of fondly, others less so. A few are remembered by many, and some by only a few." —Henry The Pugilist Break * "Every generation likes to think they're improving on the last, that progress is inevitable, that the future holds less misery and suffering than the past. But the truth is, some things never change. History has a way of repeating itself. It's just most people don't live long enough to see it happen." —Henry * "Well, that's just rude." —Henry * "Rats have been known to carry Lassa fever, hantavirus, salmonella, and, of course, let's not forget the black death. I highly recommend that you don't get bit." —Henry to Lucas * "Putting food in your mouth and eating are two very different things." —Henry to Jo about food * "But some things do change. Years ago, boxers fought bare-knuckled. In 1855, one bout lasted 6 hours, 15 minutes. Back then, the so-called ring was an actual ring, made up of rowdy, bloodthirsty spectators. That's not to say that fights are fair today. The big guy's gloves are still loaded a little heavier, but it's no reason to stop fighting." —Henry The Frustrating Thing About Psychopaths * "Murder is never an easy thing to look at. When you examine the body of a victim, you don't see the reflection of their life, but the person who took. You see whether the killer felt anger or betrayal...or worse...if they felt nothing at all." —Henry * "You can tell a lot by looking in a persons eyes." —Henry to Mike * "We may never understand those who kill so easily for spectacle. But perhaps that's why we're so fascinated with them. We read about their exploits out of curiosity. Our fascination with the macabre makes it all seem unreal. But the truth that everyone has the capacity to kill. The real question is, how do you live with yourself afterwards?" —Henry * "I'm glad you're feeling so awful. You must allow yourself t feel the pain, the guilt, the shame. The day when killing another person doesn't effect you, that's when you got real problems." —Henry to Jo about taking killing someone New York Kids * "Every crime, like every person, has its secrets. Some are never revealed, while others are hidden in plain sight." —Henry * "You know, you live long enough, you learn a thing or two." —Henry * "We can train our bodies to forget. But not our minds. And one thing living forever teaches you is that your past, your secrets, mark you always, like it or not. There are things for all of us that even all the time in the word wouldn't be able to erase." —Henry The Ecstasy of the Agony * "Sex, drugs, skydiving. It's strange that the things we do for a thrill, in order to make ourselves feel alive, are the same things that may kill us. The same thing is true when it comes to human relationships. The people we love the most are the ones capable of hurting us the most deeply." —Henry * "It's a fine line between pleasure and pain." —Henry * "Our body feels pain to warn us of danger. But it also reminds us of we're alive, that we can still feel. That's why some of us seek it out...while others choose to numb it. Solitude has always been my analgesic of choice. But what if feeling nothing is the worst pain of all? What if the sharing of pain connects us to others and reminds us that none of us is alone as long as we can feel it?" —Henry 6 A.M. * "No matter how we live or die, we all end the same -- in silence. All of our hopes and dreams in life become mere echoes of a tale cut short. But if we're lucky enough, our stores live on. Our song finds voice in the hearts of those who remember us and loved us." —Henry * "It has been said that a man is not dead while his name is still spoken, that we are only truly gone when we've disappear from the memories of those who loved us, meaning a great artist never dies. As long as his books are read, his paintings admired, as long as our songs are sung, may each of us live forever. As for me, maybe its time to learn a new song. Fortunately, I have an excellent teacher." —Henry The Man in the Killer Suit * "What we try to hide about ourselves in life is revealed in death -- our fears, our insecurities, but most of all, our secrets." —Henry * "Does no one understand the difference between nobility and royalty?". —Henry * "The best imposters have many gifts. They can change their voice, their look, their manner. But there's a rule every imposter learns. The one truth we cannot hide is love." —Henry Skinny Dipper * "It may come as a surprise, but I still fear death. Tonight my anonymous caller faced it without hesitation. I realized two things in tat moment -- he IS immortal, and he's completely insane." —Henry * "We all have secrets. There's nothing wrong with that. But we all need a confidante, a friend to share our secrets with. In a way, the shared secret tells us who our real friends are. They're the people we trust the most." —Henry The Wolves of Deep Brooklyn * "There is a risk anytime we venture into the unknown, whenever we are compelled for whatever reason...to push away the safety of the familiar, of family and home. And there is the notion that this impulse is, indeed, for the best, tat whatever doesn't kill us makes stronger. Unless of course it does." —Henry * "Committing fully to the protection of another can often engender a kind of paradox. In doing so, we are tempted to put ourselves at risk -- the very thing most likely to cause pain in those whom we are trying so desperately to keep pain from. Over time, however, one learns that the choices of those we love are impossible to control." —Henry Diamonds Are Forever * "It is often when one least expects it that fate arrives at our door. We can't foresee it any more than we can escape it. No matter how hard we run or hide, fate, like death, will always find us." —Henry * "Must be hard. I mean, not the gum. Seeing him. Feels like it's real for a moment, like you can talk to him." —Henry * "Silence isn't a gift that I was given. Joe, I've seen a lot of death, in all its forms -- coronary disease, gunshot wounds, blunt-force trauma, exsanguinations, strangulations. What kills you is not what causes your heart to stop beating. It's what prevents you from living. You have to deal with Sean's death someday." —Henry * "Fate can be cruel. A minute here, a minute there, and lives can be lost. But fate also gives us moments of impossible grace...moments in time when we come together and connect in a way that is profound...chance occurrences so precious that they almost make one believe in the divine, that there is someone out there looking after us." —Henry Hitler on the Half-Shell * "The average person is said to apologize 12 times a day. Often, it's to atone for a past wrong, an attempt to heal an old wound. But there are some wounds that can never be healed. They run too deep." —Henry * "Who's Indiana Jones?." —Henry * "I can imagine you felt quite at home among the Nazis." —Henry to Adam * "Atonement can take many forms -- a heartfelt apology, a grand gesture, a silent prayer, or something more complex, more gray, more difficult to decipher. And while it's true tat no amount of atonement change ever change the past, it des have the power to heal us, to restore relationships and connections we thought were lost forever." —Henry The King of Columbus Circle * "Why do we feel compelled to trace our roots? Those names in the family tree are just tat -- names -- and yet the kinship we feel to them is powerful. Does the fact that we're rooted in history make us feel more secure in our present. But what if our family trees are more like vines, twining aimlessly throughout the ages?" —Henry * "The truth is each of us is related. It's just a question of how far you back you trace your family tree. Deep down, all of us have shared blood in our veins. Although, individual tastes may vary. And if we're all related, then ALL of us have royal blood. Which is why every child should be treated as a king or queen...no matter how old our children may be." —Henry Memories of Murder * "We are told that those who ignore the past are doomed to repeat, while those who dwell in the past would love nothing more than to repeat it over and over again. But memories, like photographs, have a way of fading with time." —Henry * "We've braved a war together, raised a child together. I'm sure we can survive a night out in New York together. Come one. It'll be fun." —Henry to an older Abigail, 1982 * "Some memories are so powerful that they never fade...memories which become more powerful every time we remember them...thus making our present lives seem a little more faded. But let's not think about that now." —Henry Social Engineering * "In 1912, Guglielmo Marconi predicted his invention the radio would out end t war. No more miscommunication, no more secrets. Then 200 million people were murdered in the century following. Meanwhile, we came up with better ways to communicate. None of which, alas, put an end t lies, miscommunication, or murder." —Henry * "You live by a code? So do I." —Henry * "Perhaps privacy is a thing of the past. In the future, everything about us will be available with the touch of a button -- who's fallen in love, who's gotten sick, who's having an affair. Maybe it's a good thing -- a future without secrets. Of course, those of us with a few more years value our privacy. We've made our mistakes and survive them. It's not that we want to keep these secrets from others. Usually, we're keeping them from ourselves." —Henry Dead Men Tell Long Tails * "Every person who has lived long enough has something in their past that must be forgotten -- a moment when they failed, or when they simply went right instead of left, and that simple choice changed their life for the worse. So we cover it up and forget. But deep down, we know it will comeback to haunt us." —Henry * "It's happened, hasn't it? I've become boring." —Henry * "My immortality is not a condition, it's a curse." —Henry * "I believe that 99.9% of everything can be explained scientifically. There's no fate, no magic, no curses, except for one -- my own." —Henry * "You brought your gun on a date?" —Henry * "A great alienist once told me that we must face those moments we chose to forget. Only by confronting our fears are we able to grow, to change, and to be able to face our next." —Henry Punk Is Dead * "They say memories make us who we are., that the past defines us, but we can't forget to grow, evolve, because sometimes a memory can be so powerful that we get stuck in it, frozen in a moment." —Henry * "Yes, some memories are precious...and we need to hang on to them. But Emily Dickinson wrote, "Forever is composed of nows," and she's right. If we root ourselves to deeply in the past, we'll miss what's right in front of us." —Henry Best Foot Forward * "Every human being on this knows that life is not without pain. For most of us, it's an inconvenience, a trial to be endured or avoided. But there are a select few who seek it out, who use it as a tool to create something so beautiful that it transcends this world and makes them immortal." —Henry * "Paris is -- well, lets just say that wherever you go in the world, Paris stays with you, for Paris a moveable feast." —Henry * "In my humble opinion, the single best thing to do in Paris is get lost." —Henry * "Wake up, start walking in any direction, really, and get lost. Wander the streets until you're so terribly weak that you have no choice but to stop at the nearest café and order something to eat with a glass or two of whine. And then setback out into the city. And do it all over again. But know that this regimen works best only if done with someone you find very special." —Henry * "There are moments in all of our lives when we are compelled to ask ourselves, 'How far are we willing to g for what we want? How much are we willing to risk, to sacrifice, to endure?' Because it's one thing to yearn for something...but quite another to find the strength to achieve it." —Henry The Last Death of Henry Morgan * "Do you think I'm afraid of death?" —Henry * "I'm not a killer. I'm a doctor." —Henry * "Don't worry. We'll find away out of this. We've got eternity together." —Henry * "None of us can make it through this life without suffering some kind of pain. Having lived through my fair share, I can tell you the most difficult to endure is loneliness. Adam was right. Life is a game -- and one that we must play. No matter how careful we are, there is simply no way to go through this life unscathed. But, fortunately for us, its a game we don't have to play alone." —Henry Category:Series Category:Season 1 Trivia *He lives below the antiques shop that Abraham "Abe" Morgan maintains. *He is immortal. *He was married at least twice, and then widowed: first when his first wife Nora presumably died of old age, and second when his wife Abigail slit her own throat in an effort to escape from Adam and protect Henry. **Nora never remarried after Henry escaped from Southwark Prison in 1816. She was possibly taken to an Asylum or prison after she murdered Henry's nurse in 1865 when she tried to prove that Henry was her husband who was truly immortal. She most likely died following that incident. *He knows the Russian language and, presumably, can read Cyrillic. *He used to be a practicing physician. *He has demonstrated an extensive knowledge of Latin, Greek and Urkesh. (Presumably, he is well versed in other cultures and languages as well.) He does not, however, know Japanese, and needs a translator for that language; nor can he read its characters. **Henry knows one word in Japanese; Ojisan (means uptight man) *He claims to have perfect pitch.Season 1, Episode 9: "6 A.M." (However, he has not been heard to sing.) *He seems to have at least a limited knowledge of German. * He and Iona Payne had a date. * Henry was 35 years of age when he first discovered that he was immortal, in 1814. * Two questions nobody asks of Henry Morgan are when he actually joined the New York County Medical Examiner's Office and when he moved to New York City. * Also worthy of note about Henry is that he keeps on him the 300-year-old pocketwatch given to him by his father, a time-piece that was already being handed down from generation to generation before he was born. * He went on his honeymoon on the Orient Express in 1955 but proposed in 1956 after meeting Gloria Carlisle. Gallery Henry_Morgan_with_a_paper_-_Pilot.jpg|Henry reads the letter from Adam. Henry_sitting_at_his_desk_-_Forever.jpg|Henry at his study, looking at an old photograph of his deceased wife. Pilot_-_Abigail_and_Henry_dancing.jpg Abraham_Moran_&_Henry_Morgan_8.jpg HenryMorgansPassport-HD-2.png|Henry Morgan's (actual) passport - Episode 1x01 Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h05m01s194.png|Henry and his physician friend talk about street scammers. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h03m52s19.png|Henry distressed at almost certainly losing his dear friend to tuberculosis. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h03m06s67.png|The dawning of a realization. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m28s119.png|Henry walks out of the river, naked, just reborn. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m13s223.png|Impaled by a snapped holding bar, Henry pants to his death in the pilot episode. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h01m07s162.png|Henry and others in the trainwreck in the pilot episode. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m58s71.png|Henry's first death, being shot and chucked overboard a ship for wanting to keep a sick slave alive. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m42s164.png|Henry adds to his death-knowledge base, signifying a pain-level indication. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m31s50.png|Henry at the train station in 1888. Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-14h00m15s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h59m54s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h59m19s104.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h58m56s124.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-13h58m26s49.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h24m52s165.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-13h00m42s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-12h56m06s41.png|Henry and his wife rejoice at being reunited after it was rumored Henry died. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-14h04m09s32.png|Henry just after a resurrection by the bridge. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-14h03m51s177.png|Henry reawakens in water after having his throat slit by Adam. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h53m16s236.png|Henry's personal set of post-humous corpse examination tools. Vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h52m33s81.png|The initial image Henry sees as his life flashes before his eyes upon "death." vlcsnap-2015-02-11-13h56m55s129.png|Henry in 1888. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h46m18s146.png|Henry and Abigail discussing the prospect of having a child of their own. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h45m07s199.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m47s18.png|Abigail and Henry are surprised at the reward Henry receives for saving the prince of Urkesh. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m24s91.png|Abe and Henry discussing Weinraub citizens over breakfast. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h10m07s185.png|Abe and Henry discussing Weinraub citizens over breakfast. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h35m06s56.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h34m56s219.png|Henry receives the iconic pocket watch from his father. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h33m41s240.png|Henry discusses his father's position in the slave trade. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-12h29m43s106.png|Henry and his father debate over the moral deficit in Morgan Sr. slave trade. Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-13h56m05s101.png|Henry's operating tools in 1955. References Category:Series Category:Season 1